Lost Dog
by whitewolf1992
Summary: Lost Dog, tags, & a little girl. What do these all have in common? ONE-SHOT! Extended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carlos or anything to do with the boys (I wish xD). I just purely own my OCs.**

I sat on the park bench watching the little kids run around with each other. These kids have more energy put together than all of the energy in the world. One little girl caught my eye. She has brown hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a floral dress.

"Mommy, I'm tired." The little girl standing next to me says as she pants from running.

"Okay Lizzie, we can go home now."

The little girl in the floral dress decided to take ahold of my hand. See I'm a teenage mom. My boyfriend, Lizzie's dad was in a car crash just before she was born. We didn't plan for a kid but now it's a great reminder of my lost love.

Out of nowhere a German Sheppard dog comes running over and knocks Lizzie down to the ground. I grabbed Lizzie and pick her up inspecting her for injuries. Luckily there was none. The dog was sitting down just starring with its head cocked sideways. I took notice of the collar and the leash.

I put Lizzie on the bench and grabbed the dog's leash. There was a number along with the dog's name on the dog tag. Picking up my phone I dialed the number. Three rings and someone answered.

"Uh hi?" he sounds so confused.

"Uh hi I'm Ashley and I found Sydney after she knocked down my daughter. I saw this number on her tags and figured you were looking for her."

"Oh thank god, thank you so much. She ran away when I opened the door. I've been looking for hours trying to find her."

I chuckled. "It's cool, um do you want to meet somewhere? I'm at Waterway Park right near the playground."

"Awesome, I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye"

"Mommy can we keep her?" a tiny voice from behind me asks with a giggle.

As I turned around to be meet with the sight of my daughter being licked to death by the happy and playful dog. I looked to my left and I see a very cute Latino guy walking over our way. His voice sure fits the picture.

"Hi, I'm Carlos. You must be Ashley" He smiles at me

"Yes and this is my daughter Lizzie."

"Thank you so much for finding her. I've been going crazy. She's like my daughter."

"It's no problem; I would be going crazy if I lost Lizzie." I smile politely at the handsome creature as our eyes lock.

"Is there any way I can repay you? Maybe coffee or something?"

I smile and look to Lizzie who was still getting kisses from Sydney.

"I'd love to but I can't. Lizzie's all I have, he dad passed in a car accident and I have no family members to help. But if you wouldn't mind meeting up sometime. It seems that Sydney and Lizzie really likes each other, it would make us all happy." I smile at Carlos who was looking happier than ever.

"Well since you have my number and I have yours we can defiantly do that."

His smile grows bigger and I can hear my head spin along with my heart melt.

"It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a request to add onto this story so this is the best I could do. I know it's short but I couldn't come up with much due to finals and writers block. This is the ending of the extended one-shot. So enjoy and tell me whatcha think!**

You and Lizzie walk the opposite way of Carlos and Sydney. All of a sudden your pocket vibrates. Pulling it out of your pocket, you stare at the lit up screen with a smile. Looking back at the retreating figure you see that he has stopped and just staring at you with a smile upon his face.

_**How is tonight for that date? My house 7 o'clock, just bring you and Lizzie. =)**_

Smiling to the thought of seeing him again so soon had your heart racing as well.

_**Sounds perfect, we'll be there**_

Putting the phone back into your pocket you finish the journey home to your little apartment to get you and Lizzie ready for tonight.

FEW HOURS LATER

Knocking on the door to Carlos's house, his huge house, you start to get a little nervous. You haven't been out in forever, let alone on a date even if you brought Lizzie with you it still was a date.

Carlos opened the door and let you both in.

"Hi Lizzie, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Carlos, where's Sydney?" the little girl gave out a giggle

Carlos was amused at the ways she said that.

"Well she's in the living room, but I thought you came to see me." He gave Lizzie a sad face while she giggled.

"But that's mommy's job. She really likes you." Your daughter had said that last part quietly but you heard every word of it.

Instantly making you blush, Carlos looks up at you from his kneeling position next to Lizzie. A big smile and wide cheerful eyes meet your brown hazel green eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I like your mommy too. Are you okay with that? I would love to get to know you better too Lizzie."

His eye contact from you was cut short as he was trying to get the little girl to give him an answer. She just nodded her head and then went to go find Sydney in the living room.

Carlos stood up and hugged you. "It's good to see you again Ashley."

The smell of his cologne has your head fogged up but you still manage to speak without it noticing.

"You too Carlos."

Time has passed and dinner was served. Carlos got to know you better, like your job and how difficult it is to take care of Lizzie sometimes. Offering to babysit whenever you needed him which is sweet since you've realized that Carlos and Lizzie have not just bonded but have been almost as inseparable as you have been with Lizzie her whole life.

After dinner and cleaning up, Carlos took Lizzie and went to go play any and every video games that she could get her hands on.

"I think this has been a wonderful day." You say as you head towards the door with a sleepy Lizzie in your arms.

"It has, even though I lost Sydney I didn't just find her but I've met a beautiful girl who is also amazing."

You giggle a bit and you really don't know what to say.

"Lizzie is amazing. I really like her and her manners."

You smack his arm but you knew he was joking about Lizzie being the beautiful girl, he meant you.

"Alright Ashley, I mean you. I've meet you who is beautiful and amazing and also has a wonderful daughter."

You lean over and kiss his cheek, lingering your lips there for a moment as he pulls both of you into a hug.

As you lean back from the hug you look into each other's eyes. You see the love and admiration he has for you even if you've just met today and you can tell your eyes hold just the same emotion's his did. Slowly you both lean in and connect your lips together. It's like everything fell into place, his lips we soft and warm but they fit perfectly with yours. Thinking this couldn't get any better, you feel his hand come up to cup your cheek as the other still rests on your lower back. Carlos's tongue swipes against your bottom lip to ask for entrance. Immediately giving his access his tongue explores your mouth then gently wrestles with yours. Both of you pull out of the kiss and the trance you were both pulled into when you hear Sydney bark up at you two which wakes Lizzie a little.

"I better get Lizzie home to bed." You say not wanting to leave.

"Yeah and I got to clean up."

You kiss Carlos one last kiss to due you until you meet again, which surly will be tomorrow. But never less is one of the best things that could happen. You finally met your match, all thanks to a lost dog.


End file.
